How to date the Savior
by likethephoenixfromtheashes
Summary: Emma is tired of waiting for Regina to ask her out. When Henry decides to help his mothers along Emma comes up with an unusual idea to make sure that Regina is serious about her intentions. Just a little fun and fluff piece ;) SQ.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction – I don't own "Once upon a time" or any of the characters. "Once upon a time" and all its content belong to Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis and ABC._**

* * *

 _I know...I know._

 _Everyone is waiting for updates for Wonderland & Co._

 _It's in the works, really. But I'm doing a lot of volunteer work in the animal protection field lately and well, what can I say...it can be really sad to see how careless humans are._

 _So I needed something to cheer myself up and that's what my crazy brain came up with xD_

 _It will be little snippets of Regina's journey - it's going to be a bit of a trial and error kind of thing.  
_

 _Brace yourselves, it's going to be a bit funny at times (thought it wouldn't hurt to write something without major drama for once) ;)_

 _I want to dedicate this little sorta fairytale to my awesome friend **Ana** 'cause she has such a wicked sense of humour - plus she is a rockstar altogether!_

 _About the story...it's set in our beloved Storybrooke. It's slightly AU._

 _It's going to be...surprise...SQ :P_

 _Imagine this...Henry, Emma and Regina sitting at the diner, having dinner...and what happens next is this:_

* * *

 **HOW TO DATE THE SAVIOR**

 **by raven**

 **Prolog**

"Maybe you should ask Ruby out."

Henry's statement came out of nowhere.

Needless to say that neither Emma, nor Regina were prepared for it.

But while Regina almost choked on her water, anger sparkling in her eyes, Emma could barely suppress her laughter.

What was her son up to this time?

But when she met his eyes and recognized the conspiratorial look on his face Emma knew exactly what he was trying to do and her lips turned upwards into an amused smirk.

Oh, Henry was good!

Not that it would surprise her. Not anymore.

Regina and her had been friends for a while now and somewhere down the road their fighting had turned more into...well, flirting.

And for weeks Regina had been circling around her like a predator did with its prey, but the usually so sassy and self-confident woman had not dared to make a move.

Or ask her out for that matter.

But Emma had a feeling that she had wanted to.

Even Henry had pointed out at some point that Regina was acting weird and that he thought something was going on between the two of them.

And if Emma would not be so scared of making a fool out of herself or getting slapped right in the face she would have asked Regina out herself.

Then again she had no death wish either and there was still a fat chance that she had read too much into the situation, that she had misunderstood Regina's signals.  
Maybe the brunette was just toying with her – as usual.

Henry clearly had decided it was time to figure out his mother's intentions though and Emma could barely keep herself from patting his shoulder proudly.

That kid was quite something.

"Now why would Miss Swan do that?" Regina rasped out through gritted teeth and interrupted Emma's thought process all of a sudden.

"Because Ruby is hot. Duh."

Henry answered matter-of-factly, eyeing his mother expectantly and Emma wondered where he had gotten the nerve to act so bravely.

"Henry!"

Regina seemed to be quite appalled by her son's revelation, but there was that anger shining in her eyes still, causing Emma to hide her face and smile behind the menu.

Emma's little triumph should not last long though because Henry turned to face her only a moment later, "So, are you going to ask her out or what?"

She started to squirm in her seat uncomfortably because she was well aware that Regina might fireball her or something if she gave the wrong answer, "Yeah, no. No, I don't think I'll ask Ruby out."

She managed to reply without stuttering and Emma considered it a success, but of course Henry would not let it go that easily.

Lucky as always.

"Why not? Don't you like Ruby?"

Emma put the menu back onto the table and looked straight at her questioning son, "I do. I do like Ruby. Just not like that. Besides..."

"Yes?" Henry and Regina asked in unison, but while her son hung on her lips Regina dropped her gaze to stare at the table, her cheeks flushing different shades of pink.

"Well, you know..." Emma started and cursed herself. She had not thought this through.

What was she going to say?

 _I have no interest in Ruby 'cause I have a thing for your mother, but I'm too much of a chicken to admit it?_

Probably not.

She took a deep breath when an idea hit her all of a sudden and one of her trademark lopsided smiles appeared on her face, "I've always fallen for the wrong people, kid. I've always given my heart to people who weren't good for me. I don't regret having you though, but...you know. I was always on the run...more or less. But I have you in my life now...and Storybrooke has become my home. Despite all the crazy shit that is going on here from time to time...I kinda like it here. And I want to make sure that I date the right person...that I spend my time with someone who deserves it...who is worth it. And who is serious about being with me...I don't want to get hurt again...fall in love and have my heart broken...again. Do you...do you understand that?"

Henry nodded eagerly, all the while stealing glances at his other mother to see that Regina was paying attention to every single word.

"So, how do you make sure you are finding that person? The right one I mean..." Henry asked quickly to keep the conversation going because he had some sort of a feeling that there was more to come.

Emma shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, I guess being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming has its perks after all. If someone were really interested in dating me they had to go through them...you know...ask for my parents permission and all."

Henry raised his hand to high five Emma, congratulating her on her brilliant idea while Regina closed her eyes and counted to ten, biting her tongue in an attempt not to curse out loud.

Of course Emma would come up with something utterly idiotic – she did not have a doubt about that.

But never would she have thought that Emma would come up with something as idiotic as this.

No way in hell she would go and ask David for permission to date his daughter.

No way in hell at all.

Hell would freeze over before that happened in fact.

This was ridiculous.

She might have a bit of a crush on Emma.

God only knows how that had happened in the first place.

But it was nothing, just the tiniest of crushes.

Right?

But when she opened her eyes again and caught sight of the bright and happy smile on Emma's face it dawned on Regina that she might be doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello everyone,_

 _first of all...thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I'm quite overwhelmed._

 _Unfortunately I don't have the time to answer all of them right now, because I'm leaving for my well deserved vacation in a few hours._

 _I wanted to update a lot earlier, I wanted to update all most other stories before leaving, but life had different plans.  
I'm doing a lot of volunteer work in the animal protection field and what can I tell you...summer is the worst._

 _With dogs going missing or being abandoned and all :(_

 _So I had my hands full with that._

 _And I'll always choose innocent life over anything else._

 _Either way...here is the first chapter of "How to date the savior"._

 _I'm pretty much done with the next one too. And I'll take my notebook with me - on vacation - to get some writing done while I'm sitting at the beach, listening to the sound of the waves._

 _Much love to everyone...have a great time!_

 _And thanks again - for all the support._

 _It means so much more than words could ever say._

 _Raven_

* * *

 **1**

Ten days of Emma obviously flirting with her, and anyone else for the matter, before Regina finally caved.

She always had a jealous streak, not to say a bit of a possessive one, but Emma had gotten way too cozy with Ruby for her liking.

First she had denied it with every fibre of her being, but when Ruby had put her arm around Emma the other night and had winked at the blonde she might have lost it.

She had made a mirror in the diner burst.

But what had been worse was that it had been an accident.

She had lost her handle on her magic because she had not been able to control her...

No, she would not go there.

Not ever.

And it had been the final straw.

It had made her see that maybe, just maybe, she should simply have a little chat with Charming.

She would not ask for permission to date Emma though.

Of course not.

She was still a queen.

She would demand it, plain and simple.

It was anything, but though.

Because this were the Charmings, not some random family from fairytale land, but the royals of the royals.

They might not be at war anymore, but they were not exactly friends either.

The Charmings would always distrust her and she would always despise them - which made her little crush on Emma so much worse.

And yet Regina found herself in front of the station to talk to none other than the blonde's father, her hands shaking – not that she would ever admit it.

Of course she would rather drink acid than confessing that she was a nervous wreck as well, but before Regina could think about any of it the door to the station flew open and David stormed out, almost knocking her over in the process.

 _Idiot._

"Uh...Regina, hey! Emma is not here...and I'm in a bit of a hurry as you can see."

"I'm well aware that Miss Swan isn't here", Regina tried to stay calm, "It's her day with Henry."

David nodded, "Yeah, right. I'm sorry, but I really have to go...there's been some incident in the mines...two of the dwarfs..."

She raised her hand in a silencing gesture to cut him short, "I have something to say. It only takes a minute of your time."

David tried to smile at her, but only managed to grimace, "Sure. Anytime...just not now. I really have to go. Just come back later. Or I could give you a call tonight...see ya, Regina."

And with that he stormed off to his cruiser and before Regina realized what was happening he drove off, leaving a dumbfounded former evil queen behind.

That useless shepherd had not just left her standing right there...

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the diner_

Henry was taking a sip from his cocoa before he said nonchalantly, in a way that was so utterly Regina, "You sure your plan isn't back firing, Emma? 'Cause you haven't gotten a reaction out of mom so far..."

Emma bit her lip, "Well, that's not entirely true."

She had not wanted to tell Henry about the incident with the mirror, fearing that he could get mad at Regina for using magic again, but in her current position she needed all the advice she could get, because truth be told she was getting desperate.

Maybe this whole idea with implying that she wanted a potential partner to go through the ordeal of asking for her parents' permission had been too much.

What if she had only driven Regina away?

In case she had been interested at all.

"What did you not tell me?" Henry questioned, eyeing his blonde mother suspiciously.

Emma sighed, "You need to promise me not to get mad. You need to promise me not to get mad at your mom."

The boy gulped visibly, fearing the worst, "O-okay?"

"So, um..." Emma rubbed her neck and looked sheepishly at her son, "Regina...your mom...she shattered a mirror in the diner the other day...when...when Ruby stood next to me and put her arm around me."

"What?!" Henry almost jumped out of his seat, "She shattered a mirror with her bare hand? She wasn't injured when she came home, just really strange."

But then it dawned on him what that meant, "Oh...she did it with magic, didn't she?"

Emma nodded uncomfortably, "But I don't think she did it on purpose. She looked really shocked...and almost scared when it happened. And then she literally fled..."

"It was an accident?" Henry glared at her disbelievingly.

"Uh yeah...I guess. Why is that such a big deal?" Emma was not sure she understood.

"Mom never loses control over her magic. She hasn't in forever...she told me that one day. You know how we agreed...no more lies...and she said she is in perfect control of her magic since magic is based on emotion...and usually her anger riles it up, but she has learned how to control that...which means something else must be responsible for her magic to slip like that", Henry gave his mother a grin that would have made the chesire cat proud.

"Kid, what are you saying?"

"That mom is jealous...duh." He threw the words at her as if it would be the most obvious thing. And maybe it was.

At least it sparked Emma's hope once again, "You think?"

"Yup."

Henry's smile never wavered and he emptied his mug in one go, "Ruby is in on this, right?"

"Yeah..." Emma's cheeks turned pink and she smiled shyly, "I...I told her...but she already knew anyway."

"Good", Henry nodded satisfied, "But you know that it's gotten a bit tricky...'cause initially I wanted to suggest to turn things up a notch...but I'm not sure how mom would react if she would see you guys kissing...for all we know now she could set the town on fire."

Emma looked absolutely mortified when her son's words sank in, but Henry only giggled, "Relax, Emma...I already have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

 _Hello everyone!_

 _Back with the new chapter already...yay._

 _It's my bday (which I don't celebrate...ever), but I thought I could treat you with a little something instead._

 _So, update ;)_

 _I didn't really have the time to proof read or anything - so, apologies in advance for mistakes. They are all mine :P_

 _I'm this lucky person, who is currently on camping vacay with her family at the ocean...and I'm enjoying the silence immensely._

 _Take care, everyone!_

 _I'll be back soon..._

 _much love,_

 _raven_

* * *

 **HOW TO DATE THE SAVIOR**

 **2**

David had called her twice that night after he had left here standing in front of the station like an idiot, but she had not bothered to answer the call.

She would not embarrass herself any further.

This whole thing was ridiculous altogether.

Why on earth had she even considered asking for permission?

She did not ask for permission, she took what she wanted.

And yet Regina knew in this particular case she could not to that.

Not when it came to Emma.

Infuriating, annoying the hell out of her, idiotic Emma Swan.

How on earth had the blonde come up with this crazy idea of following ancient dating etiquette and why?

 _Because she's been hurt one too many times._

Regina sighed as she remembered what Emma had told them at the diner.

The blonde wanted someone who would be serious about being with her and Regina could understand that better than anyone.

But that led to the question about how serious she was about all this?

Emma was a little crush, nothing more.

Right?

So why was she willing to go to the length of actually having this clearly unpleasant conversation with Charming?

She was not ready for thoughts like this, so she went into her study, filled a tumbler with her famous apple cider and emptied it in one go.

Better.

It only lasted for a second though.

She had been hurt more than she had been able to take – hence the curse and all.

Did she not deserve someone who fought for her as well?

Why had she been put into this impossible position?

Did Emma not know that Charming would probably make her beg?

Not that she would ever do that.

No way in hell would she beg.

She would ask.

Neutral and without any indication of any emotions involved.

What had happened to simply demanding his permission?

And what emotions?

She needed more cider.

And that was what she got.

Another glass, a few seconds of bliss.

This was madness.

Maybe it was better to just forget about it altogether.

If Emma wanted someone who made a fool out of themselves just to date her – so be it.

But not her.

Definitely not her.

Regina went to bed as if she would be on a mission that night, determined not to think about this whole debacle ever again.

It only lasted till the next morning though.

It lasted exactly till the moment Henry mentioned that he was so thrilled about Emma and Ruby planning to go on a camping trip together.

She had set the kitchen towel on fire right then and there and Henry had glared at her as if she had grown a second head.

To hell with magic, to hell with her non-existent emotions.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Henry asked in concern and went over to where Regina was standing next to the stove, still baffled about the incident with the kitchen towel, which now lay abandoned in the sink, cold water still pouring over it.

And it was taunting her, reminding her what a pour excuse of a queen she was.

Regina shook her head to clear her mind and started to put flour into a bowl.

She would make pancakes for breakfast since she knew Henry loved them.

"I'm fine, Henry. I'm sorry if I scared you", she forced out, concentrated on the task at hand.

He shrugged casually in a way that was so utterly Emma, signaling it was no big deal and that he was in no way scared or even impressed, "No problem."

With that he went back to his seat and sat down again.

Regina knew she should be suspicious because Henry tended to become highly alerted when it came to her magic, but she decided to take the offered easy way out and leave it at that, because she was not sure if she could handle an argument with her son in her current state.

Whatever her current state was.

She was about to crack the first egg when Henry spoke again, "I really think Emma and Ruby would make a great couple. I mean Ruby is awesome. Emma could do a lot worse."

The next thing Regina knew was that half of the kitchen was covered in flour, including her face.

Henry could barely hold in the laughter while his mother stood there, stunned into silence by her own actions.

She was practically white all over and Henry knew it was time to cut her some slack.

He clearly enjoyed getting a reaction out of his mother a little too much when he only wanted to help his moms to find their happiness.

Preferably together.

At least Regina's behavior had proven his theory of her being jealous as hell.

There simply was no other explanation.

And while Emma provoking a reaction out of Regina would only lead to Storybrooke's ultimate destruction he could easily go on with his scheming because his mother would never suspect that he would be in on an operation like that.

It was all for Regina's best anyway and one day she would see it too.

"Um...I better get ready for school", he said neutrally and left the kitchen where Regina had started to wipe the flour off her face robotically.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the diner_

Emma grabbed her hot chocolate and bear claw to go, ready to head for the station when Ruby gestured for her to sit down for a moment.

She sighed and sat down, leaning her arms on the counter.

Ruby leaned in to whisper, "So, any news on the mayor front?"

The blonde shook her head, "Nope. Henry is onto something though..."

"Oh boy", the waitress laughed out loud, "He's on a mission again? You better run, Em...run as long as you can."

"Ha-ha." Emma grimaced, "I'm well aware that this could totally backfire, you don't have to remind me every chance you get."

Ruby put her hand over the blonde's and squeezed it encouragingly, "Maybe you should just ask her out yourself."

"I can't", Emma dropped her head, "What if she's not into me?"

An unbelieving chuckle left Ruby's lips, "Come on, Em. You are neither that dense nor a coward...she's totally into you."

"Even if she is...I don't want...you know...just a one time thing...I want something real, something solid...and I thought...if Regina were to be serious...and if she would get over her pride because I actually meant something to her...maybe it would smooth things over with David and Mary Margaret a bit...you know. If she were to ask...for their permission."

The last few words were barely a whisper, but Ruby caught them anyway. Wolf hearing definitely had its perks.

"You think they won't approve, right?" the waitress finally understood Emma's point of view and she had to admit that the plan was not as bad as she had thought in the beginning.

If it worked out.

And it was a big 'if'.

Emma looked up, desperation shining in her eyes, "How could they? I mean think about all their history? Mary Margaret might cry if she finds out...she'll wonder what she did wrong to deserve this...and David...god only know what he will..."

"Emma!" Ruby squeezed her hand a little firmer to get her attention, "No matter what they think of Regina...they love you. They love you very much. And they want for you to be happy. Yes, they might not be thrilled if you were to find your happiness with Regina of all people, but give them some credit. They've come a long way. So has Regina. It will be okay."

"I hope you are right."

Emma got up, took her breakfast and headed out of the door, because she was done worrying for the day.

* * *

Regina entered the station, determination written all over her face.

Her heels were clicking on the floor, announcing her arrival before she stepped into David's sight.

"Regina, good morning! Emma should be here in a few minutes..."

"I hate to repeat myself. I'm here to talk to you."

Snow's shepherd prince visibly squirmed in his seat, "Oh, yeah...right. You mentioned that yesterday. I even tried to call you when I came home from work, but you didn't...anyway...sorry for running out on you yesterday, but it was an emergency. Sneezy is still in hospital and..."

"Enough", Regina gritted out through clenched teeth, reminding herself that she should remain somewhat friendly in order to accomplish this.

She could not afford to piss Charming off completely or he would probably say 'no'.

It had never occurred to her before that he held the power in this because he could decline, he could ruin everything before it could even begin.

Because Emma surely would not agree to go on a date with her if her parents were against it, right?

But why should they say 'yes'? Why had she taken that for granted?

How had she never thought about this before?

David clearing his throat stopped her current thought process though, "So, what can I do for you, Regina?"

She felt sick to the stomach.

After cleaning the kitchen, taking a shower and getting the flour out of her hair she had thought the day could not get any worse, but boy had she been wrong.

"I think we should make some changes around here", she stated all of a sudden, surprising even herself, "I mean the station really could need a bit of improvement."

"While I agree", David commented in confusion, "Why do you want to talk to me about it? I mean Emma is the sheriff after all...shouldn't you...you know...talk to her?"

Regina cursed herself.

Of course of all the times the dense little idiot should have had a point he had to choose this moment.

Could one believe that?

How many times could one run out of luck in one day?

"I thought about having dinner with Emma on the weekend..." she blurted out all of a sudden, answering that question for herself.

She had run out of luck entirely it seemed.

Charming chuckled because he could not come up with a reasonable explanation for Regina's weird behavior, "Well, you are having dinner together all the time...the three of you. So why are you telling me that? It's not like you'd need my permission..."

Yep.

Luck had vanished from her life as had David's enlightenment from only seconds ago.

Mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like 'you've always been a stupid peasant...and some things never change' she stalked out of the station, already feeling the headache that was sure to come.

"Don't forget to tell Emma about your plans for the station over dinner!" David yelled after her and she balled her hands into fists, aware that she was close to making something explode again.

How could one person be so incredibly idiotic?

At least she knew where Emma had gotten it from.

Not that that would make anything better.

She needed a new strategy, a better plan because no way in hell would Emma take Ruby camping.

That wolf would go nowhere near the blonde and she surely would not spend the night with her – alone in the woods.

Before that happened she would take Emma camping herself and right that moment a plan started to form in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello everyone,_

 _just a quick hello 'cause I'm super busy this week, but I wanted to share the update I managed to write with you anyway.  
Sorry I can't answer all reviews etc at the moment, but I do appreciate them immensely. Every word always puts a smile on my face, which is awesome - especially with all the sad stuff I see every day._

 _So, thanks for that - as I said it's really appreciated and means more than I could ever put into words._

 _Hope everyone is well..._

Much love,  
raven

* * *

 **HOW TO DATE THE SAVIOR**

 **3**

Emma and her mother were sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking hot chocolate to relax after what had been a busy day for them when David entered the apartment, "Hello ladies."

He grabbed a beer from the fridge, earned a disapproving look from his wife and chose the chair on the opposite side of the couch to sit down, watching the two women in his life with a smile.

"Hey dad", Emma murmured while David leaned over the couch table to kiss his wife, who only turned her head away, "You are drinking beer although you are well aware that I hate the smell. And the taste. So no kissing before you've brushed your teeth."

He sat back down and sighed.

Pregnancy hormones.

On days like today Mary Margaret drove him a little crazy although he would rather swallow his tongue than to say that out loud because he had no desire to end up in the doghouse again.

But with Mary Margaret's current mood swings it would happen again eventually.

He took a swig from his bottle and chuckled at the memory of earlier events, "The weirdest thing happened today, you know..."

When Emma and Mary Margaret only glared at him he continued with a shrug, "Regina was at the station...and she was a little off. If I wouldn't know better I'd say it sounded like she wanted my permission to take you to dinner", David said the last words looking straight at Emma, who spit the cocoa she was sipping in that moment right in her father's face.

Mary Margaret watched the scene with a frown, "Don't be ridiculous, David. Now why would she do that? Have you been drinking on the job?"

"What?! No, of course not!" he defended himself while he tried to clean his face, "And I know how stupid that sounds...why would she ask for my permission when they have dinner together all the time...and it's not as if they were dating or anything."

Emma put the mug on the table and covered her face with her hands, sighing deeply.

She clearly had not thought this through.

Of course her father was dense like that and would not get the hint.

Poor Regina.

A moment later it finally hit her – Regina obviously was interested in dating her, right?

There was no other explanation for the brunette's behavior, was there?

A bright smile spread on her face at the realization and she was dying to know what exactly Regina had said to David, but clearly she could not ask that.

Not right away anyway.

She was not ready to share her interest in Regina with her parents yet although she knew she probably should.

But truth be told she was nowhere near ready to discuss the future she desired with Mary Margaret, not in her overly hormonal and emotional state.

She would catch David in a quiet moment and talk to him first.

He would see reason or at least so she hoped.

* * *

 _The next morning_

"Do you already have plans for the weekend?"

Emma all, but jumped out of her seat, dropping the report she had been reading in the process, "Regina! You almost gave me a heart attack..."

How had she not heard the brunette stalk into the station when her heels usually announced her presence way before Regina was in sight.

Especially since this report was nowhere near interesting, she had not been that caught up in her work.

As soon as she turned around to look at the mayor though her eyes went wide.

Regina was standing there in a hoodie, sweat pants and sneakers.

What the hell?

"Uh..." Emma managed to say before Regina started to chuckle in amusement, "I never thought you'd be such a scaredy-cat, Sheriff."

"I'm not", the blonde stated while a blush crept up her neck, "So, what brings you here, Madame Mayor?"

Regina leaned against the table and crossed her hands in front of her chest, "Well, Henry and I decided to go camping this weekend and I wanted to know if you would want to come with us?"

Emma's eyes grew even wider.

What had gotten into Regina?

"C-camping? You want to go...camping?!"

"Yes. Is that really so surprising? I've lived in the woods for a while...once upon a time. While I was on the run from your mother in the Enchanted Forest. I was quite a badass too", Regina replied with a smirk, "So, are you coming with us or not?"

Emma felt like she was stuck in the twilight zone, "Are you sure that's a good idea? The weather isn't supposed to be that great on the weekend either."

Regina raised an eyebrow at that, "Is that a no?"

"What? No. I mean...um...sure...I'm coming with you, guys", Emma mumbled and rubbed her neck.

Her answer earned her a nod of approval from the brunette, "Perfect. We'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow morning. Have a nice day, Emma."

With that the mayor left the station and the blonde let herself fall back into her chair, eyes closed, sighing deeply before she muttered, "Awesome. I can't wait."

But deep down she already knew that the next disaster was right around the corner.

* * *

Once she arrived back at the mansion Regina closed the front door and leaned against it, trembling from her adrenalin rush.

So, she had managed to surprise Emma with her outfit like she had intended. Emma clearly had not expected that. And she even had managed to get her to agree to join them for camping.

Take that, Ruby Lucas!

Maybe she could make Emma see what a great match they were during that trip and she could save herself the embarassment of asking David for his permission to date his daughter.

She had to make Emma realise that there was more to her than the mayor and the evil queen. She had been capable of so much more once upon a time – when she had not been so focused on anger and revenge.

She could pull this off. She was outdoorsy.

Well, she had been back in the day. Back in the Enchanted Forest, before Snow White, when she had been in love with Daniel.

And now she was...infatuated...yes, infatuated was good, with Snow White's daughter and she would try to be a little bit like her former self again to show that she was not all bad.

Oh, the irony!

Maybe she should spend the weekend in the psych ward instead of camping in the woods.

* * *

Emma was sitting at the station, trying to process what had transpired a few minutes ago.

Regina had snuck up on her. In sweatpants, sneakers and a hoodie no less.

Who knew Regina even owned a hoodie?

Or sweatpants.

And sneakers.

But God had she looked good in this unusual outfit.

She was not too thrilled about spending the weekend in the woods, but oh well...how could she say 'no' to Regina?

The truth was she could not.

* * *

Emma looked like a zombie when Regina and Henry arrived in the morning.

It was way too early for her liking, but being late would have been even more painful than getting up at this ungodly hour.

There was no doubt that Regina would have given her hell if she had not been on time and she did not want to risk that, especially not when she wanted to impress Regina and make her see that all the hassle with her parents was totally worth it if they could be together in the end.

Now that she was sitting in the car, sipping on the coffee Regina had thankfully brought for her, Henry was talking a mile a minute about how excited he was while the brunette seemed almost nervous, not that Emma would ever comment on that or say it out loud because she really did not have a deathwish.

They arrived at their destination before she knew it and were well on the way into the woods only a few minutes later.

Watching Regina with a backpack, jeans, a rain jacket and walking boots was even more surreal than the outfit she had worn the day before and it did amazing things to Emma to see that Regina really did try to be more than just the mayor or the former evil queen.

And while Regina explained something to Henry about wildlife and trees Emma got caught up in her thoughts and how much she wished Regina would be hers.

About half an hour into their journey it started raining and Emma began to doubt that their little trip had been a good idea.

The weather report had not been all that great for the weekend after all.

By the time they arrived at the place Regina obviously had chosen as their campsite it was pouring and Emma was outright cursing herself for coming along.

The weather report had been bad and she had told Regina that.

 _Damn you, Regina Mills! Damn you and your stupid camping!_

Her mood was sour, she was soaked and she wanted to go home, but Regina and Henry seemed to be determined if their attempt to get the tents up as quickly as possible was anything to go by while Emma was hidding under the trees, trying to find shelter from the rain.

* * *

It had taken them a while to get both tents up in the rain, but Regina and Henry had not minded all that much, they had been laughing through all of it and Emma had stood in the shadows, watching their interaction with fascination.

Regina had come a long way ever since they had first met and she felt so grateful for that.

And she was mesmerized by Regina's unguarded laugh, she she seemed so happy and content. She was absolutely breath taking although the three of them looked like drenched poodles.

"Emma, look! We are done", Henry yelled all of a sudden and smiled at her proudly while Regina eyed her with her eye brow raised in mock annoyance because Emma had not been helpful at all.

"That's awesome, kid!" she managed to reply through chattering teeth.

And while Emma wondered where she would sleep with them only having two tents Regina was studying the sky and seemed to be satisfied with what she saw, "Put our backpacks into the tents and get the sandwiches ready...I'll try to find some wood we can use to make a fire."

Emma was not convinced there was so much as a dry piece of wood in the forest, but she did not want to start a discussion and she could use something to eat since she did not have breakfast, so she hurried over to the tent and disappeared in it together with Henry only a few moments later.

* * *

The first thing Regina did once she was out of earshot was to let out a scream she had been holding in since it had started raining.

Emma had looked like she would turn around any second and go home.

That much for impressing her.

Neither had Emma paid any attention to what she had told Henry during their hike through the woods, nor had she made any attempt to help them with the tents.

This was bound to end in a disaster, it had from the beginning.

She hated being soaked to the bone as well, but more than that did she hate the fact that Emma did not enjoy herself one bit. She was angry, frustrated and so very cold.

At least it seemed the rain had stopped for the time being, but she still had to find some wood that she could use to make a fire.

And luck finally seemed to be on her side because she did indeed find some that was mostly dry because it had been covered by a massive pile of leaves.

So of course her mood was much lighter on the way back to their campsite and it became even better when she caught sight of Henry and Emma putting stones in a circle in preparation for the fire they would start in a bit.

At least they had not lost faith in her and her abilities.

"Mom is such a badass...who would have guessed!" Henry stated loudly, obviously sure they were alone and Emma nodded, "She is kid, she is. Have you ever really doubted that?"

Regina was almost there when she whitnessed Emma's admission and it caused her to watch Emma and her son instead of the path and it was then that she stumbled over a root and fell straight into a puddle of mud – face first of course.

She cursed, she spitted, she cursed some more.

Oh yeah, what a badass she was!

Debating where she could possible find enough water to get herself clean she stayed on the ground, unnoticed by Emma and Henry, who seemed to be too absorbed in their conversation to notice her.

"So, if you agree and you think mom is all awesome..." Henry started carefully, "Then why do you look like you are about to get executed?"

Regina stretched her neck in their direction, eager to catch Emma's answer, but wished only a second later that she had not.

"Well, you know, kid...the thing is...ever since I was little...I truly hated camping."

At that Regina dropped her head back down in defeat, right back into the mud.

So she was back to asking Charming for permission – first thing once they were home.

After a decent shower of course.


End file.
